


The One Where They Do It Over The Table

by The_Alternate_Menu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Menu/pseuds/The_Alternate_Menu
Summary: "If Merlin had been in a clearer state of mind, he might’ve made some blithe comment about Arthur liking the sound of his own name, but he was past mocking comments and wit, and moving fast towards 'mindless', towards 'used-thing.'"Arthur is Merlin's alpha, and Merlin is his omega. Arthur likes to dominate, and Merlin likes it rough. You know the rest.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 622





	The One Where They Do It Over The Table

Arthur’s cock was inside Merlin’s tight hole. It was filling him—the thrusts punishing and rough, as he gripped Merlin’s hips with strong fingers that would leave red marks. 

Merlin was bent over Arthur’s cool, varnished wood-top dining table, legs shaking with strain and pleasure, as his alpha’s cock soothed the hot ache of his heat. Merlin’s hands were raised above his head, splayed out on the surface of the table. The cold tabletop was a tingling sensation on Merlin’s sensitive forearms.

He craved a high, and could only get his fix on Arthur’s thick cock. 

Merlin moaned, a shivering tension going down his spine. He clenched around Arthur and whined at the pleasure it brought him. 

“Whore,” Arthur panted, thrusting into him as punctuation. “Omega whore.” 

Merlin moaned again, nodding. His nose brushed the table, his hot breath leaving a ghost on the surface. He was Arthur’s omega, his to fuck, to knot. Oh god he’d take Arthur’s knot so well...

“What was that?” Arthur said. “You say something, Merlin?” 

“ _Ohh_... oh, _alpha_...”

Arthur chuckled, a little breathlessly. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” he said. Merlin tightened around him, reacting to the praise, and Arthur made a satisfied grunt. “You take my cock like a little slut.”

“Yeah,” Merlin whimpered. “Oh, _yeah_ , oh— _fuck me_....”

Arthur strengthened his grip on Merlin’s bony hips and pulled him towards his thrusts. Merlin’s slick was dripping down his thighs, coating Arthur’s cock. His shirt had been torn off him and discarded somewhere else in the room, his trousers and underwear crumpled at his ankles. His own dick was throbbing, hard and dangling between his legs, weeping pre-come, and wanting attention Arthur wouldn’t give. Arthur’s hips met Merlin’s ass in a set of fast, breathtaking pumps. Merlin could barely catch his breath. 

“Ah—ah— _ah_ — _oh_ —“ 

“Yeah, that’s it. Take my cock, fucking whore.” 

“ _Alpha_ —oh, oh, _oh_ —“

“You’ve never had anyone fuck you like this, have you?” Arthur said, still pounding him. Merlin moaned loudly—he felt like he was going out of his mind. He must’ve been. He didn’t know how a person could feel this good and, at the same time, feel so needy. Arthur’s weight shifted behind him, his thrusts slower, deeper for a moment. Merlin keened, and then Arthur readjusted and resumed the mind-erasing, sordid rhythm. Merlin gasped—

“ _Ahhh_ —“

“I asked you a question, Merlin,” Arthur said, one hand moving across his sweat-slicked skin to cup and squeeze his ass-cheek. “I said you’ve never had anyone fuck you like this, have you?” 

It was so much. Arthur had a way of completely and utterly _taking_ Merlin in a way he’d never been taken before. A deep, heat-fueled part of him responded in blissful submission. 

“No,” he whined. “Never, alpha, oh, OH— _fuck_ —!”

Merlin came. 

A rush of come spilled out of his dick and pooled on the floor between his legs. He thought he might have collapsed, going weak at the knees, had Arthur not been bracing him against the table. Merlin was panting and moaning, all the breath in his lungs serving the debauched noises he was making. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Arthur groaned. “So tight.” 

Merlin whimpered. He was clenching in fluttering little bursts, seeing stars. His dick was throbbing, drops of come still dripping out.

“You know I’m gonna make you clean the floor later,” Arthur said.

Merlin only whined. He was overstimulated, legs still weak and shaking. His fingers clawed at the smooth tabletop, mindlessly trying to gain purchase. 

“Fuck...” Merlin whimpered. “ _Arthur_.”

Arthur growled, pleased, and rewarded him with a deep thrust that perfectly massaged his prostate. 

If Merlin had been in a clearer state of mind, he might’ve made some blithe comment about Arthur liking the sound of his own name, but he was past that: way, _way_ past that—past mocking comments and wit, moving fast towards _mindless_ , towards _used-thing_. 

Merlin felt Arthur’s knot starting to form. It was hot and hard, and clenching around it sparked a different, euphoric pleasure than the width of the rest of his cock.

“Take my cock,” Arthur said. “That’s right, omega whore. Take it.”

“Yeah,” Merlin said, “Your omega... oh _please_ —“

He hadn’t realized he was going to start begging until the word was already out of his mouth, and then he knew he’d been wanting to beg for the past few minutes. 

“Please?” Arthur repeated.

“Knot me,” Merlin moaned. “ _Ohh_ , alpha, please _knot me_.” 

In cruel response, Arthur pulled out a little, keeping the knot outside him. His thrusting went softer, forcing Merlin to struggle and writhe, trying to get more cock inside him. Merlin sobbed. 

“Please— _please_ —“

He could feel Arthur’s knot, so large, so full of promised bliss. Merlin’s puckered hole pressed against the knot, kept off it by Arthur’s hands stilling his hips. He moaned in desperation. 

“ _Alpha_ , please—fuck— _oh, god_ , please—“ 

Arthur took one of his hands off Merlin’s hip, and Merlin twitched at the new, limited, freedom. He didn’t succeed in doing anything. His chest was sticky with sweat, trembling on the table, as Arthur wrapped his free hand around Merlin’s throbbing dick. 

“No…” Merlin sobbed, “your knot, I need your— _ahhh_!” 

Arthur was stroking him, his rough fist pulling smooth strokes up and down. Waves of pleasure washed over Merlin and he could feel himself on the edge again, clenching around the non-knot length of Arthur’s cock. He made a sobbing, moaning noise. 

“Knot me,” he sobbed, “ _knot me_ , please.”

Arthur twisted his fingers at the end of a stroke, stimulating the head of Merlin’s dick just-so, and with a startled gasp, Merlin was coming again. 

He sobbed through his orgasm, Arthur squeezing his dick as his came. Merlin thought he heard Arthur groan. 

He was blinking, breathing heavily, his whole body shaking as his orgasm scattered away. All he could think about was the knot teasing his entrance, how much he needed it deep inside him. 

“What do you want, little whore?” Arthur said, removing his hand and putting it back on Merlin’s hip. 

For a moment, Merlin could only gasp and sob out moans. 

“I said, what do you want?” 

“Your _knot_ ,” he whined, “Alpha, _please_. Knot me. I need it— _I need it_...”

“Take my knot, then.”

The knot pushed in, stretched him wide—Merlin gasped—and then settled inside, anchored.

_Oh, god._

_Dear god._

He whimpered. The knot was deep inside him, its pleasure reaching the tips of his toes and turning his muscles to jelly. 

“That what you want?” Arthur’s voice, a deep purr.

“ _Ahh... ahhh..._ ”

It was euphoria, Merlin thought blissfully. He was made to be knotted like this.

“Now come on my knot, whore,” Arthur said, his voice strained. “Make it good and tight.”

Merlin barely had time to take a breath before Arthur started fucking him deep and fast, the knot massaging his insides. Arthur’s hand went back to Merlin’s dick and started jerking him off, hard. Merlin was gasping and crying out and moaning. He didn’t know which way was up. The knot knocked against his hole, so hard Merlin was almost afraid Arthur would somehow pull it out of him. Every time it tugged against the inside of his hole there was a burst of searing pleasure.

“ _Fuck!_ Ahh—ahh— _ahh—AHH!”_

He was so fucked-out, and it didn’t take long before Merlin was wailing again, shaking and coming and clenching tight around Arthur’s knot. The pleasure hit him like a tidal wave. He came all over Arthur’s hand, body spasming.

He heard Arthur gasp, heard him make a satisfied moan, and then he could feel Arthur’s hot come pumping into him. Merlin moaned, his hole fluttering around Arthur’s cock, taking the come inside him. He sucked in air, panting and moaning, the shocks of his orgasm still trembling inside him.

“That’s it...” Arthur moaned, leaning his weight over Merlin. He pressed them both into the table too, moving his hips in slow circles as his orgasm finished. His bare chest pressed against the line of Merlin’s spine. The loose fabric of Arthur’s unbuttoned shirt tickled his sides.

Merlin was softly whimpering, his whole body trembling. There was a ringing in his ears, and a thumping from his own heartbeat. He breathed deep, and the breath escaped in another whimper. He felt a pressure somewhere—the knot, still pulsing.

“Yeah...” Arthur said, his breath humid in Merlin’s ear. “Good omega...” 

_Good omega… good omega…_

Merlin’s mouth fell open with a whimper, shuddering as a warm feeling went through him at the praise. His eyes drifted closed, and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking no questions, thanks.


End file.
